Another Hunger Games
by Anonymous Person1468
Summary: This is a SYOT hunger games story. Please start submitting characters by filling out the form on the next page and posting it in the comments or private messaging me. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games
1. Information

Hello, this is my first story on this website so I hope I do alright. I am doing a submit your own tribute hunger games story so obviously I will need so people to submit some tributes. Please do so by filling out the questions underneath and then posting them in the comments or private message me. If you submit a character I will write at least one paragraph if not a page written in their point of view. You may add more than one character.

Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory and family:

Talents:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Interview angle:

Will they want to be in an alliance if so what kind of person would they want to team up with:

Away or towards cornucopia:

Other notable details:

Okay I think that's it. Thank you so much for submitting a character!

District 1 Female: Zuri Russel

District 1 Male: Beau Nikon

District 2 Female: Aberaca Mendley-Fredrickson

District 2 Male: Jacob Serrano

District 3 Female: Gwendolynn White

District 3 Male: Lari Terrashay

District 4 Female: Faye Breighton

District 4 Male: Seth MacFarlane

District 5 Female: Henrietta Ziegler

District 5 Male: Matt Richards

District 6 Female: Caitlyn Crenshaw

District 6 Male: Jack Strike

District 7 Female: Scarlett Johansson

District 7 Male: Damian Marley

District 8 Female: Sophia Redwood

District 8 Male: Ivor Thread

District 9 Female: Sunshine Hajj

District 9 Male: Malcolm Sagem

District 10 Female: Lilith Woods

District 10 Male: Ivan Smithfield

District 11 Female: Sommer Leemen

District 11 Male: Mason Smith

District 12 Female: Arya Willow

District 12 Male: Ambrose Bierce


	2. District 3 Reapings

**Hello everybody! This is my first chapter and I'm super nervous about it. I've decided to do district 3 reapings because I have both tributes. I also think it is important for you guys to know that I am American so I will be using American spelling. Thank you for reading I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I own nothing**

POV Lari Terrashay

I turn back to look at my house and notice that my little sister, Tes, is still waving at me, smiling broadly. I fake a smile just for her. I don't think she understands where I'm going.

I turn towards the noise of thousands of children ages twelve to eighteen years old talking to one another. I walk to the eighteen year olds. I'm taller than most of them because my birthday is actually on the hunger games. It's also the same day that both of my parents died in an electrical accident a year ago. I've never really enjoyed my birthdays.

Suddenly everything becomes quiet as the mayor begins to read his speech about the history of Panem. As I stand there I begin to wonder if I signed up for too mush tesserae. I can't be chosen or I risk the chance of not coming home and Tes being sent to a community home. I try not to worry, but it's too late. I'm frightened.

Gwendolynn White POV

The Mayor finishes reading the speech and slowly backs away from the stage to allow a capital woman I don't know the name of through. She walks up closer to the large sphere filled with twirling pieces of paper. Twenty-four of those papers have my name on them. I begin to wonder if that's to many but my thought is interrupted when she states that she's going to start the reapings. I notice that my legs are shaking.

"Ladies first" she says and then puts her hand in the bowl. She grabs hold of a piece of paper then removes it so she can read it. "Gwendolynn White" she pronounces. I'm so scared, but I manage to hold myself together. I can't let the other tributes know how weak I am. I manage to make it through the crowd without making eye contact with anyone.

When I get to the stage I realize that my mom is crying. Well, actually she's my adoptive mom, but I love her as if she wasn't. I feel horrible that she's crying and I desperately want to cry with her, but I know I can't. I need to be strong.

The woman then decides that it's time for boys to be reaped she moves over to the other sphere, puts her hand in it, and calls out "Lari Terrashay."

Lari Terrashay POV

I am overwhelmed with panicked thoughts as my name is called. It doesn't show though. I have become used to hiding my feelings. Everyone is watching me with blank stares as I walk up to the stage. Once I'm standing beside Gwendolynn the mayor begins to read The Treaty of Treason. I'm not listening though. I'm thinking about how I'm going to kill twenty-three other children. I have to win.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. District 12 Reapings

**Time for district twelve reapings! Thank you for the kind feedback it makes me very happy to see people are reading this! Here is chapter two. I really hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Ambrose Bierce POV

I wake up feeling slightly sick. Today is the day of my first ever reaping and I couldn't feel more nervous. As I leave my room I notice that my mom and my older brother, Yonder, have been waiting for me. My mom immediately pulls me in for a hug. She looks almost as scared as I do.

Arya Willow POV

I run home as fast as I can. There's only thirty minutes left until the reapings and I still need to change my clothes. Ever since my dad died almost two years ago I've had to work so many odd jobs that I never have any spare time.

Once I get home I find my mom has already left for the reapings. Another reminder of just how late I am. I quickly run into my bedroom and put on my nicest dress before running out the door.

Ambrose Bierce POV

After walking a little while Yonder and I finally reach the town square "You'll be fine, your name is only in there ten times and there are thousands of other names that can be chosen" Yonder states for the millionth time. I nod my my head, too nervous to speak.

We then split up to be with our age groups. I stand awkwardly by myself while everyone else is talking to their friends. Then out of nowhere I hear a baby call out. I turn around to see the mayor's wife rocking a baby "Shhh, be quiet Madge" she says to the child. I smile to myself she reminds me of my little sister Traci when she was that small.

Arya Willow POV

I'm very thankful of my strong legs if I would have been five minutes longer I would have been late or in other words dead. I'm distantly aware that the mayor has started his speech, but I'm not at all listening I'm planning for the next week. I need to calculate my time perfectly in order to get enough food and money, but then my concentration is directed back to the stage as I hear the mayor introduce a new guest named Effie Trinket. "Happy Hunger Games" she says, "and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Effie Trinket then walks over to the glass filled with girls names and after a few minutes of struggling to grab hold of a paper she finally gets one and pulls it out. "Arya Willow" she exclaims. I stand there shocked I hadn't even signed up for any tesserae and somehow my name still gets pulled. How?

Effie Trinket stands there a little bit longer until repeating herself. "Arya Willow" she says, raising her voice. This brings me back to my senses and I start walking towards the stage. I look as confident as possible so I can get sponsors though part of me knows that no one ever sponsors district twelve.

Ambrose Bierce POV

I watch as the girl who looks like she is about Yonder's age walk up to the stage she looks very confident. In fact once she's on the stage she even smiles! Effie Trinket then moves over to the boy's glass quickly putting her hand in and pulls out a paper. "Ambrose Bierce" she reads.

I walk slowly up to the stage. I can feel tears threatening to escape down my cheeks, but somehow they stay back. Against all odds.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. District 7 Reapings

**I can't believe I already have all my tributes! Thank you all for submitting a tribute! You guys are the best people that I've never met! Time for district 7 reapings. Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Scarlett Johansson POV

I wake up early to go to the reapings so I won't have to deal with my dad. He has abused me and my four brothers for as long as I can remember. As I leave notice my older brother Reece sitting on the porch. "Good luck" he says to me "Thanks" I immediately respond. I feel a large amount of envy directed towards Reece. He no longer has any chance of being chosen for the hunger games whereas I still have five years left to be possibly reaped.

I walk through the forest thinking about the probability of me being reaped. I had to submit my name many times this year because I am the only one in my family to be able to accept tesserae. Hopefully it won't matter though I mean there are still thousands of other names that can be drawn. This won't affect me. Right?

Damian Marley POV

I sit in a tree overlooking the town square where people are setting up for the reapings. Beside me is my best friend Tyler Rosenburg. "How many times will your name be in there" Tyler asks as we watch some people lift and carry the empty sphere that will soon be filled with thousands of papers. "Only the minimum amount," I respond, "My mom doesn't want me sign up for tesserae."

Tyler looks down at his dangling feet. I already know that he had signed up for a lot tesserae.

TIME SKIP

Scarlett Johansson POV

"Scarlett Johansson" says the capital woman to the crowd. My heart stops for a second before I take a step forward towards the stage. As I walk to the stage I think to myself "Why does everything horrible happen to me."

Damian Marley POV

I feel bad for the girl named Scarlett Johansson. She looks pretty scared. Of course I too would be scared if I had to go into an arena and fight to the death.

I now watch as the capital woman moves over to reap the boys. She grabs a paper, but it slips away so she tries again this time nearly crushing the paper with the name. I see obvious hints of frustration as she straightens the paper in order to read it.

"Tyler Rosenburg" she reads. "No" I yell desperately. I need to think of something, anything to stop Tyler from going into that arena. "I volunteer as tribute" I exclaim, not really thinking about the true meaning of what I had just said. The whole crowd just stares. I notice my mom and Tyler's panicked faces in particular. I nervously bite my lip wondering if this was a good idea. Of course it's not a good idea. I've volunteered for the hunger games.


	5. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings! YAAAAY! Sorry if it's a bit late I read a really sad fanfiction last night and spent the whole night crying and eating so needless to say I didn't have as much time to write. Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Aberaca Mendley-Fredrickson POV

I hate district two's reputation. We are known for being the violent district. This is a complete overgeneralization which is unfair to people like me. To me violent is a complete understatement.

I walk through my empty house. It's empty because my mom ran away and was killed many years ago and then my dad died from a heart disease two years ago. My dad was a very important peacekeeper, so everyone knows about his death. They constantly approach me saying how sorry they are. The problem is that I'm not sorry at all. He used hit me for no reason and was very quick-tempered. I was in the hospital room when he died. I watched him die and it was the happiest moment of my life.

The only part of my father's death I did feel bad about is my sister. They took her away from me when he died. Apparently fifteen is too young to be a legal guardian. So they took away the one person in this world that I actually cared about.

Jacob Serrano POV

My dad becomes more strict as the hunger games approach. We have to do much more exercise than the regular fifteen pushups, five situps, twenty-five mountain climbers, and fifty jumping jacks. I can tell he wants one of his son's to volunteer. He thinks either Vigor or Giles will because they're the oldest. He doesn't think I will volunteer, but despite what he thinks I will volunteer and I will win.

Our father makes us run to the reapings instead of using traditional modes of transportation. Of course it wasn't a problem given how much we run. As we get to the reapings we split up into our age groups. I follow my twin brother, Denon, into the group of fifteen year olds. I then wait impatiently for the ceremony to start.

Aberaca Mendly-Fredrickson POV

"Felicia Parkinson" calls the woman with the bright blue wig. "I volunteer as tribute" I say without emotion. I then walk over to the stage still acting completely calm, but in the inside I've never been more excited.

Jacob Serrano POV

I watch the weirdly dressed capital woman strut over to the boys' bowl of names. I'm feeling both very nervous and excited. Should I really do this? My thoughts are you then interrupted by someone yelling a boy's name. "I volunteer as tribute" I cry. The capital woman welcomes me on to the stage and everyone claps for me.

Once I get on the stage I look over at Aberaca. She's almost three years older than me, but I'm still much taller then her. I suppose I have my dad to thank for that. She then realizes that I'm looking at her and glares vigorously at me. I quickly look back to the crowd. I can't wait for the games to begin!


	6. District 1 Reapings

**OH MY ASDFGHJKL! SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU! HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME; DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS. Sorry my keyboard probably got stuck on caps lock again. Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

POV Beau Nikon

I get ready for the reapings by putting on a fancy suit. My mom says I need to be ready if I'm chosen for the hunger games, but that's ridiculous. Even if my name is chosen out of the thousands someone will obviously volunteer for me.

Zuri Russel POV

I stand in my age group accompanied by my friends. "Are you really going to volunteer this year?" Questions Donny. "Of course I am" I respond "I've been training for this my whole life, I can't let this chance go by." Wes, another friend of mine, doesn't look sure "But don't you remember what happened to Emily?"

I feel slightly hurt that he's bringing up the death of my best friend yet again, but I respond anyway. "I could never forget Emily, but come on she was twelve and untrained. I'm eighteen and I've been training my whole life. Please relax a little." I say, exasperated. Wes rolls his eyes and leaves to talk to some other people. To be honest I'm quite glad he has left.

Beau Nikon POV

I watch as Ruby takes the stage. She recites a quick speech about how happy she is to be here and then pulls out a name from the girls' bowl "Anita Wilson" she reads "I volunteer as tribute" says a cheerful voice I recognize as Zuri Russels. Everyone cheers and claps. Zuri smiles broadly.

Ruby moves over to the boys' bowl next. She quickly throws her hand in and pulls out a paper. "Beau Nikon" she reads. I look around waiting for someone to volunteer. In district one someone always volunteers. Ruby looks confused "Any volunteers" she says. The crowd remains silent.

I can't believe that this is happening. I'm rich! I'm from district one! I never imagined that this would happen, but there's nothing I can do about it. So I walk on to the stage. At least I've had some training.

Zuri Russel POV

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I'm going to the capital, the place where everything is expensive, glamorous, and new! I wonder what my chariot outfit will look like? I wonder what my interview dress will look like? I think I'm probably hyperventilating, but I don't really care. I'm going to the capital!


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Sorry about the delay I had to take some time off this story and actually spend time with my family. I hope you enjoy the district four reapings! Disclaimer: I still don't own it**

Seth MacFarlane POV

I relax on the deck which is overlooking one of the beautiful beaches of district four as the sun sets. Man, I love this place. It's completely beautiful. I remember hearing talk earlier today that no one is going to volunteer for the hunger games this year, but forget it and drift into sleep.

Faye Breighton POV

I enjoy the view from my father's fishing boat. The sky appears to be painted with a million colors. My dad puts an arm around me. He's always nicer when it's almost time for the hunger games to start. I think he's worried he'll lose me.

Seth MacFarlane POV

I get up and quickly realize I'm not in my bed. I have accidentally fallen asleep on the deck again. I frantically check the time on my watch and see that I still can get to the reapings with plenty of time.

After putting on more formal clothes. I go to see my friend Leeroy. He tells me that no one is interested in volunteering and I can tell he's nervous. I, however, am not as nervous. I have never been a nervous person. Even when I lost vision in my left eye. Even when my parents died. I've never been one to be panicked.

Together Leeroy and I go to the town square. It's packed with all the children of district four. I watch as the mayor starts his speech.

Faye Breighton POV

Why do we have to listen to this speech every year? Why doesn't the capital use the short version which would probably go something like "We don't like you so we kill your children as sport!" That would be much quicker, but still basically the same thing.

After the speech a guest steps forward. He is a man in his fifties with bright pink hair. Not many people can work that look. He's definitely not one of them.

After introducing himself he pulls a name from the girls' bowl. I hope silently it's not me. Sadly my hopes are crushed within the next few seconds. "Faye Breighton" he yells. This is not my best day.

Seth MacFarlane POV

I watch as Faye goes to the stage. No one volunteers for her. I hope for my own sake that the same is not true for the boys or I could be in trouble.

The odd man from the capital decides that it's time to reap the guys. He moves to the bowl left of the girls' bowl. He wastes no time and quickly grabs a paper. "Seth MacFarlane" he yells. I walk on to the stage and try to find some optimistic angle to my situation. I fail.


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Sorry for the delay. I just watched Children of Earth Day Four, so I'm still mourning. I hope you enjoy the district 5 reapings. Thanks for reading and writing reviews.**

Henrietta Ziegler POV

Just before the reapings I hug my little cousin Kara. I have been her best friend ever since I arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's to live with them. They never paid much attention to me and Kara, so I'm also the parent figure in her life.

She won't let go so I have to push her away from me. She immediately starts sobbing loudly, and as much as it hurts I walk away. When I'm out of viewing distance from her she starts screaming. There is nothing I can do anything about it though.

Matt Richards POV

The district five dam is astounding. I love watching the water flow. It's beautiful.

I don't bother putting on nice clothes for the reaping. It's not like appearance, sponsors, and training scores actually matter when you get in the arena. In the arena it's just a fight to the death and anything can happen.

Henrietta Ziegler POV

I arrive at the reapings only five minutes before they start. I'm very happy I got there in time or things would have gotten very bad.

I watch as a woman in very strange makeup takes the stage. She smiles and introduces herself as Mrs. Hughes. No one returns the smile. They're too frightened by her hideous makeup. That or the fact that any of them could be sent to their deaths in a matter of minutes. I'm not sure which one.

I watch as Mrs. Hughes grabs a piece of paper. I'm nervous because I took more tesserae this year than I had last year. I feel my hand shaking as she is about to read it out. I hear my name.

Matt Richards POV

I know Henrietta from school. She's a nice girl and I feel bad for her. I hope that she can win. I look back at the stage and see that Mrs. Hughes has a piece of paper. She reads it "Matt Richards."

Once I'm on the stage I see my family crying. I realize that I can't leave them behind. I can't die! So I'm going to win.


End file.
